supergtfandomcom-20200214-history
Autobacs Racing Team Aguri NSX
2000 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI 2001 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI The drivers was Keiichi Tsuchiya and Katsutomo Kaneishi. In the first round in Okayama Circuit, they finished 2nd and this is Keiichi Tsuchiya's highest finish in the JGTC. 2002 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI 2003 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI The drivers were Keiichi Tsuchiya and Toshihiro Kaneishi. Toshihiro Kaneishi was injured in Formula Nippon 2003 RD.5 and was replaced with Katsutomo Kaneishi, but was OK after the injury and raced back after his injury. 2004 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI The drivers were Katsutomo Kaneishi and Daisuke Ito. Keiichi Tsuchiya, the last year's season's driver for this team, retired his racing career. Toshihiro Kaneishi, the last year's season's driver for this team, replaced with Katsutomo Kaneishi, moved to Hasemi Motorsport. 2005 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI The drivers were Daisuke Ito and Ralph Firman. Katsutomo Kaneishi, the last year's season's driver for this team, took a break of his racing career and raced back in 2007. 2006 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI The drivers was the same drivers from the last year's season. In Round 7 at Motegi, approaching the finish line, the car's rear right tire was suddenly broken, and they retired from the race. The tire flew off into the track and it was dangerous. In the final round, they were battling in the Dunlop corner. But suddenly, the ARTA NSX didn't saw the ZENT SC430 in the back, but the ZENT SC430 was damaged after being hit by the ARTA NSX. The ZENT SC430 retired from the race due to the front left tire having a damage. 10-40 laps later (unknown lap), the ARTA NSX's rear right tire was punctured. Ryo Michigami saw the crash and said: "hachi gousha migi ria panku, hachi gousha migi ria panku!", which means that the ARTA NSX got a puncture at the rear right tire. For the translate of what Ryo Michigami said, it is: "Car number #8's rear right tire punctured, Car number #8's rear right tire punctured!". 2007 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI The drivers was the same drivers from the last year's season. Yuji Ide, who was the driver for Team NISMO last year in Round 6, but got disqualified, raced for this team in Round 6. They were the Driver's Champion, really early before the final round. After Round 8, they made a new livery for the final round. A "DRIVER'S CHAMPION" thing was placed in the car. ZENT SC430's crash in Round 8 at Autopolis In Lap 30, meanwhile the ARTA NSX and ZENT SC430 was ready to go into the pits, the ZENT SC430 crashed very hard and had a big damage due to a Galllardo who spun out. Ralph Firman saw the crash and overtook the ZENT SC430. After the whole race, they won the race. 2008 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI The drivers were Ralph Firman and Takuya Izawa. Daisuke Ito, who was the last year's season's driver for this team, moved to Team LeMans. Crash in Round 5 In Round 5 at Sportsland SUGO, they tried to overtake the #18 TAKATA DOME NSX, but failed, because they crashed at the final corner. 2009 AUTOBACS RACING TEAM AGURI The drivers was the same drivers from the last year's season. Their ranking was 2nd in this season. Crash in the Suzuka 2&4 Race In Round 2 at Suzuka Circuit, the Suzuka 2&4 Race, they saw the #3 HASEMI TOMICA EBBRO GT-R crashing very hard at the final corner. The #18 ROCKSTAR DOME NSX made a contact with the crashing car at high speed and caused the HASEMI GT-R to crash. The driver was Hironobu Yasuda and he was injured. Takuya Izawa tried to avoid, but failed and crashed into the soft barrier. Takuya Izawa was OK, but his car's damage was big. The HASEMI GT-R's damage was big, too, but has no damage to the wheel (wheels didn't blew off from the car). Category:GT500 Cars's Teams